


Venom In My Veins

by Kathendale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Weddings, Wolfsbane, Wolfsbane Poisoning, im so fucking sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 06:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15042422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathendale/pseuds/Kathendale
Summary: Theo wants to watch his son walk down the aisle. Too bad his son's fiancé never asked for something very important.





	Venom In My Veins

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tara](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14993588) by [Endraking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endraking/pseuds/Endraking). 



> I'm sorry but this was inspired by an amazing work that I loved!

"Does it hurt anymore?" Theo asked softly, his gaze on Gabe's. Have stated back at him, before weakly stuttering out his answer. "N-no." Theo smiled sadly, watching the boy go limp in his arms. Liam walked up behind him. 

"You saw yourself in him, didn't you?" He asked, gently pulling the older boy into a hug. The silent shaking of his shoulders said it all. " -one tell me what's going on?? Someone, pick up the damn walkie talkie an-." Liam picked up the walkie talkie off the unconscious body of one of the hunters. "You lost." He stated coldly. He heard someone huff in fury before a clattering sound echoed on the other line. 

He smirked, looking up at Theo, only to stare in horror as a dart filled with yellow wolfsbane and a deadly venom came down at him in the hand of a hunter. "LOOK OUT!" Theo roared, shoving Liam out of the way and hissing in the pain as the man injected the deadly concoction into him. Liam roared in fury, launching forward and punching the hunter in the face. " WHAT WAS THAT? HOW DO WE CURE IT? " He snarled. The hunter coldly chuckled. "You can't. Even if you get rid of the wolfsbane he will only live for a few more decades." The man sneered. 

Liam brutally punched the hunter's face until he was bloody and unconscious. "Liam, I'm fine." He whispered, lacing their fingers together . "No you're not. No, you're not." He whispered, kissing the top of his boyfriends head.


End file.
